Electronic devices may allow for the creation and storage of files. Such files include documents, presentations, pictures, movies, and many others. The files may be created by a user of the electronic device, or generated automatically by the electronic device.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones (mobile phones), smart telephones (smartphones), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), computers, or tablet computers have become widespread. Electronic devices may be equipped with communications components or subsystems that allow for the transmission of files between two or more electronic devices; and therefore allow for easy sharing of files between electronic devices. However, information contained within particular files is at times considered sensitive, and as such it is desirable to control access to particular files.